


一往无前

by Noir777



Series: 网王短篇 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777
Summary: 2021.03.05幸村生贺祝主上生日快乐~传说集齐七个球拍便能召唤神龙，于是勇者踏上了旅途。
Series: 网王短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149
Kudos: 1





	一往无前

**Author's Note:**

> *妄想小短篇，不要追求逻辑哈哈哈哈

——I——

很久很久以前。

在一片充满魔法与神秘的大陆上。

有一位黑色头发卷成海带模样的少年在一个小小的村庄里野蛮生长。

少年每天日出迷路，日落归家，过着平淡又温馨的日子。

但少年并不快乐，因为他有一个超级、超级、超超级想实现的愿望，少年每天都在为如何实现愿望而苦恼着。

有一天，少年在自家不知积了几百年灰的仓库里发现一个从未见过的物品，于是在迷路了三天后终于带着它来到村长家。

“这个是球拍。”年迈的村长颤颤巍巍地摸着长到地面的胡子说：“传说当勇者集齐七副球拍放在祭坛上，便能召唤神龙实现任何愿望。”

少年听后双眼放光，他决定要为了实现自己的愿望去寻找剩下的六个球拍。

于是少年，不，勇者将自己深蓝色的球拍往行囊里一放，告别空无一人的村庄便开始了他的旅途。

——II——

第一次出村的勇者不出意料在森林里迷了路，在饿得两眼昏花差点被野兽叼走的时候幸运地被一名猎人捡到。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到森林？”皮肤黝黑光着脑袋的猎人一边保养手中的猎枪一边询问将自己埋在饭里的勇者。

“猎人呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”勇者抽出自己的球拍向猎人询问是否知道任何消息。

猎人摇了摇头，失望的勇者十分沮丧便想告辞继续自己的旅途，但因为过度饥饿将猎人的所有食物都吃光了，不好意思的勇者便问道： 

“猎人呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要狩猎满月之兽的心脏，如果你能帮我的话就再好不过了。”

于是猎人带着东奔西窜的勇者每天在森林四处寻找猎物踪迹，还教会了勇者如何在森林里狩猎的技巧，只是辨路的方法勇者却始终不得要领。

日子一天天过去，终于在三个满月齐聚的夜晚，埋伏在灌木丛中的猎人和勇者发现淡淡月华凝聚成一只朦胧野兽踏月而来，勇者迅速上前吸引野兽注意防止逃跑，掩藏后方的猎人终于打出第一枪也是最后一枪将野兽射穿自空中坠落。

满头大汗的勇者来到猎人身边，看着猎人手上的野兽逐渐化为光点徒留一颗散发微弱光芒犹如天上满月的心脏。

“猎人呀，这就是你想要找的心脏吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这颗满月心脏能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“猎人呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

猎人摇了摇头，这颗满月心脏的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是猎人许下了另外一个愿望，手中心脏猛然鼓动起来，血管顺着节奏生长延长，勾连固定，待律动停止光芒消散，猎人手中的心脏不翼而飞，取而代之的是一副青葱色的球拍。

在勇者迷茫的目光中，猎人将手中的球拍递给勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下拖着尾巴的猎人的祝福，将青葱色的球拍放到行囊中与猎人告别，重新踏上寻找球拍的旅程。

——III——

好不容易从森林里出来的勇者来到一个城镇，此时城镇正在举行着百年一度的精灵圣祭，直到夜晚勇者都没有找到一间留有空房的旅馆，无处可去的勇者差点夜宿街头，幸好被路过的厨师捡到带回家中。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到这座城镇？”火红短发紫色眼眸的厨师好奇地看着浑身狼狈的勇者问道。

“厨师呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”重新收拾干净的勇者将球拍展示给厨师看，询问他是否知道。

厨师摇了摇头，失望的勇者也不气馁，为了报答收留之恩他开口向厨师问道：

“厨师呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要获得本次祭典美食大赛的冠军奖品，如果你能帮忙的话就太好了。”

于是厨师带着一窍不通的勇者在家里开始美食研究，还教会了勇者最低限度的料理技能到不至于吃不下去的程度，而负责试吃和清理残渣的勇者觉得自己胖成了球。

终于在精灵圣祭的最后一天，厨师带着他投入所有心血的最终作品来到美食大赛，过五关斩六将，压对手怼评委，并最终成功获得美食大赛的优胜，从精灵祭司手中得到一颗在精灵母树上孕育百年的生命之种。

被投喂得胖了一圈的勇者来到厨师身边，看着厨师手中如水晶般剔透却蕴含充沛生机的种子询问道：

“厨师呀，这就是你想要的奖品吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这颗生命之种能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“厨师呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

厨师摇了摇头，这颗生命之种的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是厨师将自己的血液滴在生命之种上许下了另外一个愿望，吸收完血液的种子里的生机迅速融合凝练，冲破桎梏发芽生长，形成藤蔓相互交缠并逐渐染上颜色，变成一副橙黄色的球拍落到厨师手中。

在勇者惊讶的目光中，厨师将手中的球拍递给勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下耳边夹叶的厨师的祝福，将橙黄色的球拍放到行囊中与厨师告别，重新踏上寻找球拍的旅程。

——IV——

离开城镇的勇者在通往另一个城镇的路上遭遇劫匪，殊死搏斗下以一敌多将他们赶跑，却也流血过多而倒在地上，幸而一辆经过的马车将他救起。待悠悠醒来，勇者便发现自己身处一间无比奢华的房间里，在负责看护的女仆解释下才知道自己被领地主人伯爵大人救助了。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到这片领地？”佩戴金丝眼镜将紫色头发梳得一丝不苟的伯爵看着浑身伤痕的勇者问道。

“伯爵呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”勇者将行囊中的球拍拿给伯爵看，询问他是否知道。

伯爵摇了摇头，失望的勇者只是叹了口气，转而向好心留自己在城堡养伤的伯爵问道：

“伯爵呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要找到一本流传下来的古籍，如果你能帮忙的话就太好了。”

于是伯爵带着毛毛躁躁的勇者来到城堡里三层楼高的图书室，还教会勇者学会书写阅读，只是在外文上勇者的天赋实在过于不堪。

被强制关押在图书馆静养阅读的勇者盼星星盼月亮，终于在一天误打误撞地打开图书室的隐藏房间，帮助伯爵找到掩埋在无数书本下一本边缘被几把生锈的铜锁扣得严严实实的古籍。

不想再看书的勇者看着伯爵手中封面呈现奇怪皮质感且不断颤动的书籍询问道：

“伯爵呀，这就是你想要的古籍吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这本禁忌之书能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“伯爵呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

伯爵摇了摇头，这本禁忌之书的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是伯爵用祖传的钥匙打开铜锁，在发黄萎缩的空白书页上写下另外一个愿望，笔尖离开书页的霎那，古籍发出幽幽红光自桌面浮起，刚写就的黑色文字从纸面跃起在空中旋转融合，构成一副橘红色的球拍落到伯爵手上，而古籍无风自焚只剩一抔灰烬。

在勇者惊吓的目光中，伯爵将手中的球拍递给勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下浑身绷带的伯爵的祝福，将橘红色的球拍收进装满馈赠的行囊与伯爵告别，重新踏上寻找球拍的旅途。

——V——

乘坐伯爵提供的马车，勇者来到一座镶金鎏银的大都市。被未曾见过的热闹景象所吸引的勇者一不留神就被伪装成亲切路人的骗子诈走手中的行囊，反应过来急忙追去却已丢失骗子身影，就在勇者差点徒手拆墙的时候手持行囊的骗子换了一身打扮又重新出现。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到这座都市？”戴着神秘面具留着银色辫子的骗子一边漫不经心地躲过勇者的攻击，一边向双眼赤红的勇者问道。

“骗子呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”稍稍冷静下来的勇者看着蹲在墙头就是不愿意归还东西的骗子生气地嘲讽他肯定没听过。

骗子摇了摇头，重新冷静下来的勇者只想拿回自己的行囊，咬牙切齿地询问满脸写着求我呀的骗子：

“骗子呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要骗过这座都市的所有人，如果你能帮忙的话就太好了。”

于是骗子忽悠着呆头呆脑的勇者在不同人面前上演了一出出荒诞离奇的欺诈剧目，还教会了勇者如何分辨人心，只可惜勇者每次都还是被吐着奇怪口癖的骗子骗到还被逼和数不清的玩偶挤在一起睡觉。

在不知扮演多少角色还让自己上了通缉名单的日子里，勇者注意到每成功诈骗一个人骗子脸上的面具就会多一个黑色图案，直到骗子声称完成目标时，他脸上的面具已经被交错重叠的图案染成纯黑。

一头雾水的勇者向对着镜子抚摸黑得仿佛能流下泪水的面具的骗子询问道：

“骗子呀，这就是你想要的面具吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这副人心面具能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“骗子呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

骗子摇了摇头，这副人心面具的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是骗子摘下面具丢到空中，对着悬浮起来用空洞的眼眶对着自己的面具默念出另外一个愿望，只见面具逐渐融化成粘稠腥臭的黑色液体，在空中流动盘旋并凝结成一副纯黑色的球拍落到骗子手中。

在勇者警惕的目光中，骗子将手中的球拍递给勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下不辞而别的骗子的祝福，将纯黑色的球拍放进好不容易归来的行囊中与玩偶们告别，继续走上寻找球拍的旅程。

——VI——

沿着从骗子房间里翻出来的地图指示，一路与连绵不绝的魔兽战斗直到来到荒无人烟的深邃峡谷里时勇者才恍然明白自己早已偏离路线，面对虎视眈眈的魔兽群，迫不得已的勇者只好敲开这里唯一一座高塔的门向隐居的法师寻求帮助。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到这座高塔？”手捧魔法书合着双眼的法师向因好不容易寻到休息场所而昏昏欲睡的勇者问道。

“法师呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”勇者凭借自己的意志压制席卷而上的睡意，将行囊中的球拍展示给法师并询问是否听闻。

法师摇了摇头，已经困到没有思维能力的勇者强打精神向愿意为他提供庇护的法师问道：

“法师呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要绘制完成世界最强的法阵，如果你能帮忙的话就太好了。 ”

于是法师带着恢复活力的勇者深入魔兽山脉，挑战各个占据一方领土的魔兽之主，开始了法阵的研究之旅，还教会了勇者如何正确控制自己的力量，只是勇者仍然无法战胜满口数字的法师还因为愿赌服输被逼控制饮食。

在几乎挑翻魔兽山脉集齐所有法阵材料后，法师便将自己封闭在高塔顶层不眠不休，勇者在门外等待数天后才终于听到大门重新开启的声音。勇者踏进房间一看，耗费所有顶级矿材和魔兽结晶熔炼出的月银魔液绘制出的令人头晕目眩的繁复花纹与耀眼的元素宝石共同构成铺满地板的巨大法阵，空气中的魔法元素浓郁得几近结晶。

小心翼翼防止破坏法阵的勇者向站在法阵中心凝视手中魔法书作最后确认的法师询问道：

“法师呀，这就是你想要的法阵吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这个禁咒法阵能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“法师呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

法师摇了摇头，这个禁咒法阵的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是法师合上手中书本，一手前伸手掌竖起，调动全身魔力咏唱咒歌许下另外一个愿望，随着咒文的进行发出莹莹蓝光的法阵宛若被赋予生命，原本凝固的液体沸腾暴动，无数耀眼光点从地上蔓延舞蹈的花纹中溢出，汇聚在法师掌心前方，待吟唱结束一副紫黑色球拍悬停空中被法师抓住。

在勇者崇拜的目光中，法师将手中的球拍递给勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下白发苍苍的法师的祝福，将紫黑色的球拍放进经过法师改造的行囊与法师告别，再次踏上寻找球拍的旅程。

——VII——

借助法师塔中的传送法阵，勇者在一瞬间抵达王都，却因来历不明被站岗的护卫团团围住，在双方差点动手的时候勇者被因骚动赶来的将军所释放的强势气场压倒在地，幸好将军在准备处刑之际发现勇者行囊的特殊才解除误会。

“少年哟，你是为了什么来到这座高塔？”面容老成头戴黑盔的将军严肃地向即使被控制住也浑身战意爆棚的勇者问道。

“将军呀，我是为了寻找实现愿望的球拍而来的。”被将军收敛的强者气势刺激得兴奋不已的勇者拿出被检查几轮的行囊中的球拍询问是否听闻。

将军摇了摇头，已经习惯失望的勇者压制不住内心的冲动以与之一战的要求向将军问道：

“将军呀，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“少年哟，我想要坐上大陆至高的王座，如果你能帮忙的话就太好了。”

于是将军带着战意满满的勇者来到前线投入到每场声势浩大的残酷战场，指挥沐浴在敌人鲜血中的勇者赢下一场场胜利虏获无数战利品延续征服之旅，还教会勇者如何发挥自己最大力量，只是快速成长的勇者依然次次被将军教训。

当将军挥动手中利刃砍下最后的国王头颅，将代表胜利的旗帜取代陈旧的皇宫王旗，便带领勇者推开紧闭的王殿大门，不顾惊慌逃窜的仆人士兵来到偌大宫殿的尽头。在高垒的阶梯之上，一把黄金铸就宝石为饰的华丽宝座静静伫立，红色天鹅绒制成的厚重披风悬挂座背，一个镶嵌着宛若鲜血流转的红宝石的威严王冠放在座位正中，背后彩色玻璃的光斑为寂静的王座增添几分空寂。

战役高昂的勇者向踏上阶梯顶层一脸严肃面对王座的将军询问道：

“将军呀，这就是你想要的王座吗？”

“少年哟，是的，传说这个永恒王座能够实现一个人的愿望。”

“将军呀，那你的愿望实现了吗？”

将军摇了摇头，这个永恒王座的力量不足以实现他的愿望，于是将军取下黑色头盔，将红色披风披在身上，双手捧起精致的王冠戴到头上，转身庄重地坐在刻印华美花纹的王座之上，高声地宣言另外一个愿望。在浩荡回响中，王冠上的血红宝石与王座上的各色宝石瞬间碎裂，晶莹的细小碎片引动附近的所有色彩流至金黄王座上的尖锐刻印里，顺着刻痕蔓延地面乃至整座宫殿引发轰鸣的震动，王座前方的地板缓缓展开，一副灰褐色的球拍立在升起的台子上被将军拔出。

在勇者坚定的目光中，将军将手中的球拍扔向勇者。

“勇者哟，请一定要实现你的愿望。”

于是勇者收下石塑皮肤的将军的祝福，将灰褐色的球拍收到满载物资的行囊之中与将军告别，最后踏上寻找球拍的旅程。

——VIII——

被将军队伍护送到祭坛所在高山的勇者将行囊背起，独自踏进迷雾笼罩的神秘领域开始攀爬神圣山峰。

勇者一路披荆斩棘，用猎人教的狩猎技巧获取食物，用厨师教的烹饪技巧充饥饱腹，用伯爵教的古老文字辨识路标，用骗子教的人心分析识破幻障，用法师教的控制方法开辟道路，用将军教的战斗技巧消灭怪物，即使双脚沉重无力，双手疼痛无能，双耳轰鸣无闻，双眼朦胧无焦，鼻子麻木无臭，舌头麻痹无味，怀抱愿望的勇者背着藏有七副球拍的行囊凭借毅力一步一步靠近高耸山巅，最终攀爬到了迷雾之上的古旧祭坛。

勇者将行囊解开，捧着七副球拍来到祭台将它们一一插到其上的七个孔洞，霎时间七个球拍化作七个光柱直冲天际，炸开的耀眼光芒蔓延至整片云层，天空传来一声空灵长鸣，无形威压从天而降将勇者压倒在地，勇者吃力跪起抬头，看见覆盖着鸢紫色鳞片的巨大无边的身躯在遥远云海之中若隐若现，腾挪流转的身姿轻盈却优雅，庄重而神圣。

勇者被强光刺激出了泪水，他激动地大声呼喊神龙。

似是听到勇者的呼唤，天空之上传来一声悠长叹息，被云层掩盖的身躯逐渐化为光点汇聚，在逐渐消散的光芒中一道身影自天空缓缓降临到祭坛之上，勇者耳边似有仙乐奏响。

化作人形的神龙身披星海织就的鸢紫色华服，周身有深蓝、青葱、橙黄、橘红、纯黑、紫黑、灰褐、水蓝，八种颜色的宝珠环绕，双手缠绕着自高空垂落的精致链条，如紫水晶般剔透的绮丽龙角自额际向后延伸，眼尾附近细小鳞片排列，清澈无影的鸢紫兽瞳无悲无喜。

“少年哟，汝是为了什么来到这座祭坛？”拥有超越凡间俊美的神龙扬起温柔慈悲的笑容俯视着仰望祂的勇者问道。

“神龙呀，我是为了实现愿望而来。”

勇者对来自天上超脱物外，双眸神圣却冷漠得空无一物的神龙说出了他的愿望。

——IX——

“赤也，赤也！”

“唔……谁呀？”切原迷迷蒙蒙从睡梦中苏醒，映入眼帘的是丸井的嬉笑和桑原的无奈，“丸井前辈？胡狼前辈？你们怎么在我家啊？”

“完了完了，这小子铁定睡傻了。”丸井捏住切原的双颊向两边拉扯，桑原叹了口气说：“我们一到部室就发现你在睡觉，你可长点心吧。”

“部室？”切原将丸井的双手拉开，低头一看发现自己已经换上立海标志性的黄色队服，愈发迷惑：“诶？我为什么会在这里？？”

“切原君，你是不是昨晚没有睡好？”另一边的柳生推推眼镜，面含担忧地询问道。

“肯定是通宵打游戏了puri。”靠在储物箱上的仁王一副看透你的表情。

“我才没有！！不要乱说啊！”切原气得站起身子，双眼几近通红，话可不能乱说！如果被副部长他们误会了自己下场绝对很惨！

“赤也。”柳的一声呼唤成功让切原冷静下来，他揉揉切原的头发说道：“再不醒过来我们就不等你了。”

“诶？等下……”感受着头顶的余温，切原觉得他好像忘记了一件很重要很重要的事。

真田没有理会原地发呆的切原，他只是扫了众人一眼便打开房门发下号令，“走了。”

见前辈们说说笑笑离开，切原顾不得还处在混乱的脑袋急忙追去却在离开部室的瞬间被外面的阳光刺到闭眼，他将手搭在额头，阳光之下越过前辈们的背影，他看见一道纤细的身影向他们走来。

切原的瞳孔瞬间缩小，脑海中只剩下那道披着外套的身影，反应过来后他嘴角不自觉高高扬起，不顾一切向前奔去，超过前辈们径直投入他渴望已久的怀抱。

“幸村部长！幸村部长！”切原将头埋在幸村怀里不肯离开，双手紧紧环抱不愿放开。

“哦呀。”幸村无奈低头，鸢紫卷发垂落耳际，他拍拍怀中人的后背笑道,“赤也今天怎么突然撒娇了？”

“诶嘿，高兴。”切原这才舍得从幸村怀抱离开，他听不见赶到的前辈们的揶揄，只痴痴凝望眸中倒映着他们的幸村，高兴地呼喊道：

“幸村部长！ お诞生日おめでとう！”

——X——

“神龙呀，我们的愿望是请您驻留人间不再离去。”

“勇者们哟，尔等的愿望吾已收到。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝主上生日快乐！
> 
> 西幻paro写得好开心啊~
> 
> 名字在一往无前和一厢情愿之间犹豫好久，但想着生贺还是选了一往无前，但其实我更喜欢一厢情愿来着23333


End file.
